Self righteous justice
by KazeArashiRaida
Summary: Aono Asahi wanted a normal life any pre teen would have. Would a pre teen be a gun wielding, dagger throwing, sword loving freak? Not for Asahi Aono, no. She would find the meaning of love, even if it is from her step-brother.


A girl about the age of twelve was walking down to Namimori Chuugoku, more commonly known as Namimori.

This little girl is very pretty, as she had plump, but not to big, breasts. She has bluish purple hair as it always seems black in the sunlight. She smiled a lot and then her round, big brown-amber eyes are always hidden behind green glasses.

She was wearing the schools seifuku, or the sailor uniform. She looked very cute in it as she was walking down the path elegantly. Her ears were currently now occupied by her mp3 player.

She smiled and then saw Dame-Tsuna, or as she likes to call him, "Sawada-kun!" and she waved very jovially and then the boy dubbed 'Dame-Tsuna' smiled and said "A-Aono-chan!" and she swatted him playfully!

"How many times must I tell you? Call me Asahi! Repeat after me. A-SA-HI!" she had instructed the boy as he almost peed himself. "Oh my gosh! I am so totally sorry, Sawada-kun!" she had said spazzing out as they walked to the school.

"OH CRAP!" she had said running as she was two minutes late for her meeting with the Track team. She ran, and then she felt like someone was following her. She then brushed it off and then smirked.

"Sorry!" she had said skidding to a halt as she made her way to the club room. "Asahi, take a seat." said the captain very not enthused.

The captain was a senpai by the name of Yamazaki, Aoi. He was strict all the time and she always made fun of him for had very pretty orange hair that was clearly dyed and then his eyes were always behind metal wire frame glasses. Together they made the Schools "Bookworms". She then smirked and then sat by herself.

As Yamazaki-senpai was droning off about Sectionals, she heard her name. "Crap! Senpai-tachi, I need to get to class!" she had abruptly got up and they nodded. She was the only freshman in the club as they were all juniors to seniors.

She felt ostrasized and then went to her English class. She smiled and then saw that the teacher was waiting on her. "I am sorry, Yamase-sensei. My club meeting took a little longer than anticipated." she had said very smartly as she wasa named the school's "Smart and Cute Bookworm" and Yamase-sensei smiled and said "Asahi-chan, you may sit by Sawada from now on." and she nodded not having a complaint.

As Yamase-sensei droned on and on about sentences, she was called up to the board. She spoke very fluent English as her father was English and Italian. She smirked as the teacher said "Nice, job Asahi-chan." and the guys were on cloud nine.

Yamase-sensei's lesson ended as the bell for lunch rang. Asahi then stood up and then went to the roof. She then made a run for her locker. She then got out her bento and then went to the roof.

When she went to the roof, she found Dame-Tsuna's group already up there. "Oh, Yamamoto!" she had said and then when she said that, Takeshi Yamamoto came to her and squeezed her.

"O-Ow." she had said and then smirked. "Well, hello, Gokudera-kun." and then Gokudera looked away taking a drag of his cigarette. She then plucked it out of his mouth and then squished it. "What the hell, woman!" he had asked in outrage. "Simple, you will get lung cancer." she had said as she was opening her bento.

She then listened on Dame-Tsuna's conversation. "Ciaossu, Aono Asahi." a little baby in a all black suit said "Hello, to you too, baby." she had said and then he said "I would like you to join Tsuna's family." as he had said that, Tsuna had a fit.

"Reborn! We don't another innocent person in the Mafia!" Tsuna had said gesticulating and she smirked "Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Stop the gesticulations!" she had commanded and then Gokudera said "Oi! Woman, don't tell the Jyuudaime what to do!" and she looked at him.

"Jyuudaime." she then sat on one knee bowing. "A-Aono-chan!" Tsuna looked at her like she was crazy. Asahi looked at him and said "Yes?" and then Reborn, the baby, said "Asahi Aono. Known as the Kuro Chou, is an Assassin for the Vongola family. Her family is stationed her in Japan." and Asahi had nodded. "That is correct." and then the lunch bell rang for it was time for other classes.

As the classes went by quickly, Asahi was furiously writing down notes as the other nerds were doing it also. The bell rang for them to go home.

Asahi smiled and then went to her shoe locker. Takeshi came up to her and smiled "Asa-chan!" and then she turned around and looked at him. "Yes, Take-kun? she had said her nickname for him as they drifted away when junior high started.

"Want to grab a bite to eat at the sushi shop?" he had asked and Asahi looked at him and she nodded her head, 'no'. "I am sorry, Take-kun. I have to be home before Isamu gets home." and then Asahi went home.

Her phone was buzzing and then she brushed it off and then went to her three storey home and smirked. "Todaima, minna-tachi!" she had said and then her step brother came in "Okaerinasai." and then she latched onto him by hugging him.

Her step brother was the pride and terror of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. He has been Asahi's step brother since he was around the age of 3. She was only a year old when it happened and then Kyoya took care of her ever since. She then smiled and said "Why do you have to be so mean, Kyoya-nii?" as she was rubbing the mark where his tonfa had hit her unexpectedly.

"Always keep your guard up, Asahi." and then he dispersed into his room. She then went up the stairs to her room. She went on the bed and started to take her bow off. She then untied the bow and smirked. She then took off her socks and then she took off her skirt. She then unbuttoned her blouse and went into her walk-in closet. She then picked out a kimono to wear.

She then put the various layers of the kimono on and then made her way down the stairs. She then smiled at the sight of Kyoya doing homework. She then sat down by him and Kyoya then said "Asahi, I need help." and then Asahi looked at it and then smirked.

For the next three to four hours, they would be doing homework.


End file.
